Blades of Light
by Eien M
Summary: Two swords that can be wielded by only people the swords choose. So, why can they be used by two? Why is the Twilight returning? Follow Link and Lucina to defeat the untold evil. Fire Emblem: Awakening/Twilight Princess No parring as of yet.


**Blades of Light: Chapter 1 - Found**

_Enjoy!_

I walked through the portal, hoping to see the new future and the world that I'd live in once more, but, when I came out, I saw a living nightmare.

It was a tall and a tanish color and in it's thin, boney fingers it held a sword that seemed like it'd out match a armor sword. Yet, even with my Falichon in my hand, an unexplainable fear overcame me and the tall creature slumped towards me and every time I got the courage to move once more, the fear returned.

Damn! Why am I so scared? I faced Grima, for gods' sake! This thing was much more small and not nearly as powerful, yet, here she was, the Falichon in her hand that grasped it limply and shook more than any other time in her life.**  
**

Then, just as it was on her, she shut her eyes closed and waited to be killed, thinking**  
**

_Am I to die after saving my future?_**  
**

Yet, just as I heard the sword move from the dirt I heard it screech and a sword crash to the ground, vibrating, too. I then opened my eyes and saw it's head hanging and staring at the ground like a rag doll.

At that, my eyes wandered down and saw a sword had impaled itself in it's abdomen and the tip of the blade was just a bit away from my own.

I then watched the thing get pulled back and then crumple to the floor in a heap.

Then, I looked back at my eye level and I saw a man there with a frown on his face as he looked at the creature.

"What the name of Farore was he doing _here_?"

He then looked up and looked at me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, I am, thank you."

"Good. Those things are very annoying to deal with," he told me while sheathing his sword.

"What were they?" I asked, curious about what caused me to be overcome with fear.

"That thing was a redead, something that should be long dead after _his _defeat."

My eyes narrowed at that, slightly worried that this _was_ the future.

"Who is that?"

The boy then started at me like I was pulling his leg or something.

"What? Who is that man you're talking about?"

"You're… not from here, are you?"

"I'm not positive. Is this Ylisse?"

"No, this is Hyrule and unless history is very incorrect, this has never been named Ylisse."

I frowned at this, still holding on to Falichon and he seemed to notice this.

"What's that sword that you've got? It's certainly not of this world."

"Ah, this?" I held my sword up to show him, "It's a special sword called Falichon. It never wears and it can only be used by people of certain lineage."

He seemed to think on it before slowly replying, "I think Queen Zelda is the one we should ask questions to and not me."

"Who is Queen Zelda?"

"I guess you'll have to see," he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a horseshoe-like item and blew into it, creating a beautiful whistle sound that was loud and clear.

Then, I heard horse hooves pound into the ground and I turned to see a horse that seemed to be panicking and trying to stampede me and ran from it a little.

The boy then ran up to the horse and struggled with calming her down and pulled on her reigns, yet, the horse did not back down and the green clothed boy eventually mounted himself on with a hassle and finally calmed her down with that last effort.

**"**Shh, shh, girl. It's fine, Epona. No one's gonna hurt you."

The horse then nickered and stomped one hoof as if in understanding.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Oh, y-yes, thank you. I've just never been near such a wild horse."

Then it flicked it's tail in annoyance.

"Hah. This is Epona and she is very wild. There's really only two people who she'll willingly listen to and that a friend of mine and me."

"Really?" I asked, slightly nervous about coming close.

"Don't worry. I think Epona'll hurt you with me here. Besides, it might be because of the redead or some monster scent that frightened her. She's quite picky about monster and all that."

I realized, then, why she was scared. I probably still had a slight scent of Grima on me from that battle and Falichon would probably have that scent from when father defeated him.

"Alright, Epona, let her on, she's a good person. Pretend… you're letting Midna on."

The horse reared and the boy held onto her neck to save himself from the fall.

"Alright, alright! Bad idea. Not Midna, Zelda. Pretend she's Queen Zelda."

The horse then seemed to loosen slightly and the boy got down.

"Alright, down you know how to mount a horse?"

"Yes," I then demonstrated by walking up to the horse and I swung onto the horse who just trotted forward slightly as if seeing how heavy I was.

"Epona, don't think about it."

The boy then, without warning, swung on and held the horse's reins and stopped her from slowly walking.

I looked at him behind me and he just sighed before I asked, "What was that for?"

"If Epona's not happy with someone or she feels something strange about them she'll trod for a bit is a friendly way and then break out into a dash and forces the rider to fall. Trust me, we had some trouble taming her for a while."

"Are you sure you can trust me?" I asked, knowing very well that a horse's instincts are almost always correct and seeing that this boy and Epona had a strong bond.

"Well," he paused, "Yes, I do think I can trust you. You don't seem like you're evil and that any sword that's picky about it's user means that it's for good."

"How do you know that? It could be used for evil."

"There… was a sword that acts in a similar way. Also, you wouldn't ask these questions if you were evil."

"What if I'm just that clever?"

"Well, that's too bad for me but, your eyes seem to hold no evil intentions. Besides, Zelda will have the final say, I guess." I nodded and then I heard his feet meet the ground.

"I need to be in the front to get Epona to go so I'll need you to move back."

I nodded and shifted to the back and watched him mount and then used the reigns to move her.

We rode in silence, then. I hadn't the gall to pry into his personal life and I was too upset about being placed here that I was constantly coming back to ask this question.

Then, he asked me, "What's your name? I don't think we ever introduced ourselves."

"My name is-" I stopped, thinking if I should give my real name or not before deciding, "-Marth."

"Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Well, I don't mind. From where I came from Marth was a great prince and an excellent swordsman.

"Really?"

"Yes. My homeland has passed his legends many centuries after his reign and even now he is still remembered well by his people."

"He must've been a great prince to be remembered that fondly."

"From legends that've been told, he was."

"Hm," he then paused, "How'd you get here?"

"How? I am not positive. I used a spell to go back to my time after saving the past, but, instead of my timeline I came here and was offhandedly attacked by that redead," I replied.

"Well, maybe the spell went wrong. I mean, that is prone to happen."

"Yes, however, this is more of another dimension than time. If you've never heard of Ylisse and we've never heard of Hyrule than the spell might have been mislabeled as a time spell."

"That's true. But, it's going to take a few days to get to the castle. We'll have to wait for some answers. I just hope that that was only a coincident that the redead was there and that no one else will appear."

I just frowned and looked past his shoulder and saw another man who had a strange styled hair and birds that rested on him. I just looked at him and then turned my eyes back to the man's hat.

}-{

Epona trotted towards the man and stopped when she felt a tug on her reins, telling her to stop and she just knickered.

**"**Coro, have you seen any monsters lately?"

**"**No, not since that Ganondorf character was slain. Why? Are they coming back?"

**"**I'm not sure. I saw one, I just wanted to make sure there weren't any more that appeared."

**"**Well, I would've screamed if there was a monster. In fact, I'm just curious, Ordonian, but, have you seen a big wolf around? He was quite friendly but he had a chain and I just wanted to see if I could get it off."

The swordsman stiffened just slightly, "No, I haven't. He probably won't come back after Ganondorf was defeated."

Coro looked slightly sad, "Aww, that's too bad, man. I thought he was quite a tamed wolf. He knew his manners."

**"**Uh, that's cool. But, if you see Rusl or anyone just tell them that I've gone to Hyrule Castle."

**"**Alright, dude. Do you need any lantern oil?"

**"**Yeah, I might need it if I need to camp."

**"**Yeah, especially with a woman," the man noticed the blue haired woman who sat quietly behind the green clothed hero.

**"**Hey, just because I'm a woman does not mean you can accuse me of being weak and incapable of defending myself! I could easily take you down."

**"**Alright, alright! I guess I had no right to say that. Sorry. But, I haven't seen you around. What's your name?"

**"**And pray tell why I should give you my name after such a comment?"

**"**Alright, if the lady does not wish to tell me her name or any such thing than I won't prod. I certainly don't want to get skewered by you if you as capable as the Ordonian. I've seen him in action and he has some good tricks up his sleeve."

Lucina only rolled her eyes and turned away from the man who only smiled sheepishly at the Ordonian, "Well, what shall I fill with oil?"

The hero only rolled his eyes and pulled a glass bottle out of his pocket and have it to the man who quickly refilled it and handed it back the him.

**"**Well, safe travels, hero."

The hero nodded and nudged Epona to start riding again and they left him.

Once out of earshot, though, Lucina spoke up again, "What's your name? I never asked."

**"**My name is Link."

**"**He said you were a hero, how so?"

**"**This land, Hyrule, was under attack from this man who used another as a pawn. He gave his minion power to attack this land and when he did the princess, who is now queen, had to surrender so her people could remain safe and while they did they lived in fear and I saved them."

**"**Is that all?" Lucina asked, thinking the story was too simple to be called a hero.

**"**No, but, I think that if I tell the whole story it'll take too long and I doubt you'd want to hear all of it."**  
"**Then tell me of that sword that is similar to mine."

**"**The sword is called the Master Sword. It was created by the gods who birthed this land, Din, Nayru, and Farore. It banishes all evil and despells evil that is casted. I believe it was also used by a hero from a long time ago who was known as The Hero of Time. It can only be held by those who have gone through trials. After I asked Queen Zelda about it she gave me a book which I have right now, I think."

**"**Would you mind if I read it?"

**"**No, just don't ruin it. Zelda treasures all of the books that she owns, especially ones that speak of the Hero of Time. But, it's in the saddle bag behind you."

Lucina turned carefully and lifted the flap and took out a book that looked old and slightly musty smelling.**  
"**Is it called **The Blade of Evil's Bane**?"

**"**Yeah. Careful, though. The book is frail and I'll most likely return it to Zelda when I see her. But, you have plenty of time."**  
"**How long did you say we have to get to the castle?"

**"**Between three to five days. It depends on how long we rest and if we run into any problems."

**"**Like what?"

**"**Monsters, really. There shouldn't be any unless he's back but I doubt so. We'll know as soon as we get into Hyrule Field."

**"**Hyrule Field?"

**"**Yeah, it's a really big field, this is going to be the main place we'll pass through. It used to be over run with a bunch of monsters but now it's all clear."**  
**

Lucina looked up and saw the big grassy field that was all bright in the sun with flowers that were scattered and in patches. There were trees on cliffs and on the field where there was shade from the burning sun and there were rivers that slowly streamed with wooden bridges that crossed the water.**  
**

**"**It's very beautiful," Lucina said in awe and watched some birds fly from one tree to the other.**  
**

**"**Yes, after the monsters stopped infesting this area the land became so much more pretty and green."**  
**

**"**What was it like before?"**  
**

**"**It wasn't as beautifully green and there were fewer patches of flowers," Link replied as rode Epona to walk along the dirt path.**  
**

**"**It must've still been quite breathtaking."**  
**

Link only smiled and continued to go towards Hyrule Castle as Lucina looked at the land and read her book peacefully.

( '.' )

So, this is being based off the aftermath of Fire Emblem: Awakening and after playing the game and completing it I am now sort of obsessing over the game. However, for people who like Fire Emblem and Legend of Zelda crossovers, I guess it's alright.

****But, first, I'd like to say that Lucina will not be a weak helpless woman. the redead will freak anyone out, I'm sure so I'm just laying that down so you all know.

****Second, I'm not sure if you guys want Lucina to just be friends or anything more. For now, I think I'll have them be friends but, if you want Lucina to be in any further relationship with Link, then just say so.

****Anyways, I hope you like and please review. Constructive Critique is encouraged and flames are alright too because I know you took the time to read this and I do not really take offense in flames.

~ Eien M.


End file.
